The present invention disclosed herein relates to a polymerization initiator having an aryl azide group and a surface modification method of a cyclic olefin copolymer using the same, and more particularly, to a photo-grafting method using a polymerization initiator having an aryl azide group and a method for modifying the surface of a cyclic olefin copolymer by a surface-initiated atom transfer radical polymerization.
Cyclic olefin copolymer is a kind of olefin copolymer in which a cyclic olefin is a part of a polymer backbone. Cyclic olefin copolymer has excellent optical transparency comparable to that of glass, resistance to polar solvents, electrical properties, and resistance to moisture. The glass transition temperature (Tg) of cyclic olefin copolymer is 70° C. to 180° C., and cyclic olefin copolymer produced under high glass transition temperature has a high elastic modulus.
Due to its physical properties as above, cyclic olefin copolymer may be applied to various technical fields. Cyclic olefin copolymer may be widely used in, for example, lens, capacity film, packaging material for food and drug, pharmaceutical box, reflector, and optical complex. It may be used as a packaging material due to its high resistance to moisture, and its friction sealing characteristics may be improved by adding a polyethylene monolayer. In the pharmaceutical field, cyclic olefin copolymer may be also used as a biochip due to its high resistance to polar solvents and moisture and excellent optical properties.